


hot blooded

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting or kissing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Spring 2004)

the arm swings around  
grasping hold of the  
rough cloth jacket fisted  
in his hand and  
he yanks the blond boy close  
while his other hand connects  
with his victim's face  
             impact  
the blow knocks him  
off his feet surprised  
at the sudden hit  
adrenaline pumping as he  
kicks his attacker  
in the stomach so that he's  
sprawled on the ground but  
breaking hard  
he getsupandrams Blondie  
into the wall pinning  
struggling hands to get in  
blow after blow until the  
other boy slumps to the ground

he's got a mean grin on his face  
as the underdog's gulping for air in defeat  
giving up on his stuggle  
taking the hits to his face


End file.
